


Stargazing

by Quantum_Bewear



Series: Hammy x Lucky [1]
Category: uchuu sentai kyuranger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Kyuranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Bewear/pseuds/Quantum_Bewear
Summary: Hammy and Lucky stargaze together but find more than just constellations.





	Stargazing

At first Hammy wasn't too fond of Lucky, sure he was funny but she couldn't blindly follow him and his luck. But after Commander Xiao showed her and Garu how Lucky did indeed work hard she gained new respect for their red leader. Though his luck did still irk her sometimes, she and Lucky were good friends, and she would sometimes feel a flutter in her heart when he was here.

It was a late night on the Orion, and while the other Kyurangers were asleep, Hammy was in the control room sitting in front of the window gazing at the Earth and the infinite stars surrounding it. She was had a few Kyutama beside her, seeing if she could match up any constellations.

Focusing intensely on the stars she didn't notice Lucky entering the room, noticing her and walking towards her. “Heya Hammy!” Lucky announced as he stepped beside her.

Hammy jumped a bit, startled by the Super Star’s sudden entrance. “Geez Lucky don’t startle me like that!” Hammy pouted. “What are you doing this late?”

Smiling Lucky showed of the Pegasus Kyutama he was holding. “I was going to practice dancing with Mr. Pega, what are you doing this late?”

“Stargazing,” she responded, showing Lucky the bunch of Kyutama with her. “I’m trying to find and match the constellations.” Grabbing one and looking to space to track it down.

“Cool, can I try?” Lucky asked as he took one and pulled a chair close to Hammy.

“You can try but I haven't found one yet so it may take a while before-” but was cut off by Lucky’s proclamation of “Yosha Lucky!”

“Found one!” He proudly proclaimed, showing Hammy.

“Of course you found one.” Hammy pouted, annoyed by his once again sudden luck. “Commander told me your luck comes from your positivity but sometimes I wonder how you possibly can be.”

Lucky pondered for a moment before recharging his smile. “I am really positive, especially around you.” 

“What?” Hammy asked, caught off guard and blushing.

“Yeah, we both make each other laugh, I couldn't imagine the team without you.” Lucky confessed.

Without thinking Hammy grabbed him by the collar and passionately kissed him, relishing each second their lips met, the both of them rising from their chairs. She quickly pulled away, blushing in embarrassment. She waited on his reaction unsure what it may be before he gently pressed his lips on her's and wrapped her waist in his arms. She gently pulled him down by wrapping her arms around his neck to make up for their height difference, and the pair eventually separated again.

Taking a bit to recollect Lucky smiled. “I love you Hammy.” Before once again kissing her. She was in such bliss she didn't notice Lucky sweeping her off her feet into his arms.

“I love you too Lucky.” Hammy told him as Lucky lowered her to her feet. Hammy gave him one last peck on his lips before walking off to her quarters, making sure to tell him good night. As she lay on her bed she couldn't stop smile on her face from being nearly as big as Lucky’s, and drifted off to a peaceful slumber, hearing a soft “Yosha Lucky!” outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sappy, I know but I love this pairing and hopefully this leads to more being written about them. If anyone has a suggestion then I may continue this but for now hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
